


Fragments of Time

by Ribbon13



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, sesskag snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbon13/pseuds/Ribbon13
Summary: This is just a collection of drabbles/one shots based on prompts in the 18+ sesskag discord server. This will be heavy on the fluff side.Will update the tags as needed.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Ah-Un makes a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt "Your pet dragon is misbehaving"
> 
> I apologize if Sess seems slightly OOC. I am still getting the hang of his character.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sesshoumaru was exasperated. 

He had known this morning from the scent on the wind that it was going to rain that day. And although the rain did not affect the inu-daiyoukai, he could not say the same for his human ward. He had led them to an area where the trees were thick enough to block the rain. Just as he had turned around to tell them to stop, he noticed one very large dragon was missing. 

The rain had hit right at that moment and Sesshoumaru decided not to bother searching for the dragon. He had assumed Ah-Un would return on their own. 

That had been two hours ago.

The rain was merely a fine mist now and the sound of Rin’s laughter was calming as she hopped through the puddles nearby. Sesshoumaru decided he would have to go after the dragon himself as it was about time to keep moving. 

“Jaken. Watch over Rin.”

“Of course my lord, but where are you going?”

Sesshoumaru turned and began walking, not gracing Jaken with a response. Ah-Un’s scent was faint after the downpour but still there nonetheless. Since the day he found the dragon it had always been a loyal creature. He wondered what could have caused this sort of misbehavior. 

* * *

Kagome was taking a walk to clear her head. She had just had a run in with Kouga, which in turn made Inuyasha get all huffy, which then resulted in pointless fighting and lots of yelling. 

She told Inuyasha she was going home but really she just wanted to take a walk to clear her head. It served him right anyway for always acting like such an idiot whenever the wolf demon came around. She’d been walking for about 15 minutes when the rain hit, taking her by surprise. She quickly darted under the nearest tree and sat down, digging through her pack for an umbrella.

“Looks like I’m gonna be stuck here for a bit.” she sighed, quickly realizing she was out of luck. At least the rain would give her a chance to calm down and would likely keep Inuyasha from coming after her for the time being. 

She’d been sitting down for a few minutes before she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Praying it wasn’t trouble, she turned quickly, preparing to grab an arrow, and came face to- well, faces with a two headed dragon. Two sets of eyes blinked at her and then promptly laid down under a tree nearby and made to go to sleep. Kagome blinked in confusion before realizing she knew this dragon from somewhere.

“Hello there. Aren’t you Sesshoumaru’s dragon? What was your name again?”

One of the heads lifted and looked her way inquisitively. Seeing the muzzles both heads were wearing and knowing that Rin rode the dragon without fear, Kagome decided it was safe enough to approach. She crawled over slowly- the other head perked up as she grew closer. The more she looked them in the eyes the more she thought they were kind of cute. 

“What are you doing out here by yourself? Are you lost?”

Naturally she received no response but both sets of eyes looked at her as if in understanding. She supposed they would be more alarmed if they were lost but she still had no clue as to why they would be out here all alone. She petted one of the heads and its eyes closed in satisfaction. She plopped herself down next to the dragon and made herself comfortable. 

“I suppose we can keep each other company until this rain stops. This will be a longer walk than I planned.” 

The head she had pet turned and planted itself right in Kagome’s lap. The other set itself by her side. She took this as an approval and started to pet both heads. Not one for silence she began talking to the dragon about her day; complaining about Inuyasha, talking fondly about the rest of her friends, and eventually just spouting any random nonsense that popped into her head. Before she knew it she had drifted off into sleep against his side. 

* * *

The scent was getting stronger, letting Sesshoumaru know that he was close. His nostrils flared slightly and he picked up the scent of a human. It took him only a moment to recognize it as the miko that traveled with his half-brother.

_ ‘What could she be doing out here by herself?’ _

He walked through the last group of trees only to see his dragon sleeping soundly with the miko curled up to his side, fast asleep as well. He stopped in front of them and Ah-Un blinked up at him. He took a moment to study the sleeping girl. She had caught his interest lately. Even he could admit she was pretty for a human, but what really interested him was how unusually powerful she was for a miko.. 

It was unfortunate that she was clearly lacking in intelligence. Only an imbecile would sleep in the middle of the woods unprotected.    
  


“Miko.” 

No response. Deciding it wasn’t of importance to him whether she stayed here or not he glanced at his dragon. 

“Ah-Un. Come.” 

The dragon simply looked at him. Sesshoumaru supposed this meant he was expected to wake the girl up rather than let her stay here unprotected.

“Hrrmmm” came a mumble from the ground. 

“Miko.” he declared, slightly louder than the first time. 

Eyelashes fluttered open to reveal bright blue. She glanced at him sleepily and he watched as awareness spread across her features.

“S-sesshoumaru!” she leapt to her feet rather quickly for a human but then promptly tripped herself and fell back against Ah-Un’s side. 

Sesshoumaru smirked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Would you mind telling me what prompted you to use my dragon as a bed?”

She flushed red. “It’s not like I meant to fall asleep! But I was chatting and the rain was so calming and he was so warm and-” 

She immediately stopped and stood back up, gathering her belongings. 

“And who were you chatting with? Whomever they were, they left you to sleep alone in the middle of the woods. Not a very reassuring companion.” he smirked at her.

The red that had been fading came back full force. She petted Ah-Un on both heads, spouted “That’s none of your business!” and then turned and hastily walked away. 

Sesshoumaru watched her leave, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

Perhaps he would have to run into the miko more often. Her extreme reactions were rather amusing. He turned back towards where he had left Rin, Ah-Un following obediently behind him.

He would let his dragon get away with misbehaving just this once. 


	2. Her tiny mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt "A magical mishap shrinks your character for 24 hours"

Kagome started laughing again.

“I don’t see what you find so entertaining about this situation.” came the voice of her mate in front of her.

Her handsome, powerful mate, who was now approximately 12 inches tall. Kagome started laughing even harder. 

They had fought against another ambitious yokai that wanted to defeat the Lord of the West. During the battle a purple mist was released and Sesshoumaru, being immune to poison, darted into the mist and defeated the intruder. 

Once the mist cleared Kagome could see the defeated demon laying on the ground but her mate was nowhere to be seen. She started to panic before hearing a voice say “Well, this is unexpected.” and glancing down to see a tiny Sesshoumaru. She swiftly burst into laughter.

That had been an hour ago and she had hardly been able to stop laughing since. 

“I don’t see what I WOULDN’T find entertaining about this situation.” she replied.

He glowered at her. 

“One of your advisors said he was familiar with that attack and that the effects would wear off within 24 hours. Do you not trust him?”

He glared at her even harder before begrudgingly stating “I do trust his knowledge.”

“There! Then I am free to laugh as much as I would like.” she countered. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow,” she added with a wink.

He sighed, resigning himself to his fate. He supposed allowing his mate this small bit of entertainment was acceptable. 

“I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
